Episode 261: Island Boy Begins
"Island Boy Begins" was originally released on July 20, 2015. Description Justin's back from his beach time sabbatical - or is he? Like, his body is here. We can see his body. But his mind? His spirit? Those are still nibblin' on that sponge cake, mon. Suggested Talking Points Island Time, Art Appreciation, Vigilanteism, Gom Jabbar, Farm Wisdom, Boy School, The Trough Outline 08:32 - Dear brothers, a friend of mine came over to study, and now she won't leave. She's been here for six hours, and seems to be settling in. How do I tell someone to go home without like I dislike them? Thanks. -- Guestressed In Germany 14:17 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: I think my best friend is a vigilante... What should I do? My friend I will not mention has been acting very tired; numerous times coming to high school with a limping posture and sickly look. Recently, there has been a local vigilante interfering with the drug trade to high schoolers--the vigilante actually held the drug dealer for the cops and fled the scene when police began to turn hostile on the "hero" as everyone sees him. As I see him. This vigilante is sometimes seen patrolling the local town and has stopped kids from doing graffiti and vandalism, rescued a woman from being mugged and aided the Fire Dept... The main reason I believe my friend to be the masked hero is because on the day of the burning tower; the vigilante was seen there and the following day, my friend had a broken arm. The vigilante also had a broken arm as he held a door above his head so people could escape. A Fire Fighter had to pull the vigilante out and he was unconscious. Once he woke up, he left before he was arrested. I honestly don't know why the police hate this guy; I really think he's a hero... And I'm afraid it's my friend. I don't plan on reporting him--but the big question is... Should I let him know that I know, encourage him to stop, or leave this be? He could get hurt. He HAS gotten hurt. And also, can somebody explain why the police hate him? He IS a hero, right? Does what nobody else would do for people they don't even know... Thanks for your time. 24:57 - I teach in a high school and we just got a new principal. He used to coach wrestling, and all reports are that his handshake is super-aggressive. I don't know if this is how he tries to establish alpha dog, or if he is just like that naturally. When I meet him, do I try to match his handshake so he respects me, or do I try to use a dainty southern shake, so he knows he's dealing with a person of high intellect? -- Mono A Mono 28:36 - MZ - Sponsored by Base Camp. Sponsored by Warby Parker. Personal message from Donna, Eric, Mark, Mateo, and John. Personal message from Jeremy. Advertisement for Judge John Hodgman. 36:06 - Farm Wisdom *Hazardous Goat Poop *Cow Washing *Corn Height *Cow Sleep 40:50 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Resis, who asks: Is it possible to ask a question without using a question mark? 47:32 - I get pretty bad stage fright when it comes to urinals in mens' restrooms. If there isn't a divider between heads, I almost definitely won't be able to pee if someone is next to me. This can even restort to me having to pretend to go, just so I can find another restroom, just so I don't look weird in front of strangers. Is there some magic solution to peeing in public restrooms, or will I forever be that guy that pees standing up in the stall? -- Public Pissing Problemo 53:35 - Housekeeping 59:49 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Do they make Rob Schneider dolls? Quotes On Proper Handshake Technique On Sentence Structure Trivia * As Griffin would later mention in Episode 262: Where Everybody Flies a Plane, Rachel Spurling also submitted two of the three questions read this episode, but did not receive credit. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Dune Category:Farm Wisdom